In communication systems, when a terminal has a data transmission demand, it should transmit a scheduling request, so that a base station can allocate resources to the terminal for data transmission, such as transmission of uplink data or transmission of Device to Device (D2D) data.
However, in existing techniques, to enable the base station to allocate data transmission resources to the terminal, a relatively long interaction procedure between the base station and the terminal is required. In a scenario which has strict requirement on time delay, such as Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V) communication in Vehicle Ad-hoc Network (VANET), existing methods hardly meet the requirements on time delay. Besides, frequent interaction between the base station and the terminal may cause great burden to the scheduling of transmission resources.
Therefore, a new scheduling method is required. In communication scenarios which require a short time delay, interaction between the base station and the terminal should be reduced to decrease the time delay generated in scheduling of resources.